gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ERMS-R001 Stargazer Gundam
The ERMS-2468 Stargazer Gundam is the titular suit of Mobile Suit Stargazer Gundam, and participated in the Elite Conflict. It was piloted by Saba Kahel. Combat Characteristics Armament Note on model numbers: The model numbers of the weapons and systems, unlike with other mobile suits of the Stardust Century which just use letters to say what type it is, and then a number which lists what order it's in, the Stargazer's model numbers have actual meaning. The beginning R in the beginning means Revolv which is supposed to list it as 3rd generation mobile suit technology. The next two letters are supposed to list what area it takes up (ex. RWS means Revolv Weapon System), and if two of the same letter are next to each other, it's shortened to a number (ex. RS2 means Revolv Special System). The next unit of the model number is SG, which simply means either S'tar'g'azer or '''S'targazer 'G'undam. The next unit is the number, with the first number being connected to the beginning part of the model number (ex. 8 is refers to RWS, and 2 refers to RS2). The next two numbers list what order it was made (ex. RWS-SG801 is the first piece of technology in the Revolv Weapon System line). *'''RWS-SG801 "Jacob" Beam Sabers **'The beam sabers were developed with the ability to overclock, allowing them to extend out to five times the length of the Stargazer itself. This, however, is only for a limited time before the hilt overheats and stops operating properly. The beam sabers are also able to use a docking system that allows them to combine on the bottom of the hilt. The docking system also allows for the handle to dock the physical blades inside and power them. *'RWS-SG802 "Amy" Hyper Beam Rifle' **'The hyper beam rifle is a revolutionary beam weapon developed to be powerful enough to pierce through several layers of heavy armor in one shot. Because of an error of design, the beam rifle cannot be overclocked and it can't even connect to the reactor, so it has a limited amount of shots it can fire off before becoming useless. As such, the suit is forced to care around six ammo blocks that allows for 15 shots from the rifle for each block. *'RWS-SG803 "April" Skirt-mounted Beam Rifles' **The beam rifles, instead of being hand-held, are mounted on the side skirts. It starts in a compact form, making it just look like side-skirts, but when the barrel is moved out of the frame, the handle pops out from the side of the rifles. It fires a high-energy beam shot capable of piercing through PC armor and Valvalarus''' Composition without any problem. While overclocked, the beam rifles have the strength of the hyper beam rifle, but will overheat and start malfunctioning within a few minutes of being overclocked. *'''RWS-SG804 "Amanda" CIWS Vulcan **'The CIWS (Close-In Weapon System) vulcans were made to be more powerful than standard issue vulcans. Instead of two, it has four mounted on the side of the head, two on each side. The biggest change is that, instead of using physical bullet shells, it fires off mini-beam shots that can fire as fast as a normal vulcan. *'RWS-SG805 "Nathan" Physical Blades' **'The physical blades are mounted on the bottom of the arm, but are not equipped with handles. Instead, when the beam sabers' beam spreaders is docked with the blade, the sword can be pulled out of the arm and be used by the mobile suit. When it's combined in the blade form, the structure extends out and reveals a mini rotation system that acts like a chainsaw. When overclocked, the chainsaws go so fast that they have the cutting strength of beam sabers. *'RWS-SG806 "Trevor" Beam Shields' **'An experimental defense system to replace physical Prism Coating Armor Shields, the beam shields are capable of blocking any beam or physical weapon without breaking. The external armor of the beam spreader is made of Wolfram and PC Armor, allowing it to survive hits from beam and physical weapons while it's inactive (though it's still weak to these weapons). While it's active, it spreads the beam shield over the external armor, allowing it to be impenetrable by anything. *'RWS-SG807 "Elizabeth" Palm-mounted Beam Cannons' **'A weapon created during the development of the Overclock System, the beam cannons are mounted on the palms and are capable of firing as fast as the pilot can pull the trigger. It's probably the second weakest beam weapon on the Stargazer, even though it's directly linked with the main reactor. It's main feature, however, is it's direct link to the Overclock system and how it doesn't need to physically link to the weapon's handle to connect it to the main reactor. The weapon, however, cannot actually be overclocked. *'RWS-SG808 "Vlad" Optional Missile Pods' **The missile pods are installed into the wings, and can fire off 80 mini-missiles per pod. The pods are light enough to not make the suit itself over-weight. Special Equipment & Features *'RS2-SG201 "Alex" Variable Star-Field Suppression Unit' **'As a variant of the Suppression Unit made famous by the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam, it spreads "stardust" around the mobile suit that cancels out any beam weaponry that tries to go through it, but also allows for the pilot to adjust the strength of the field around the suit, and even have it only cover certain areas of the frame. At it's highest level, it could even rip through physical weapons that try to penetrate the field. *'RS2-SG202 "Michael" Auto-Coolant System' **'As to keep all of the beam weaponry cool during use, the Auto-Coolant System was made to keep everything at optimal temperature. The system gathered water made from the reactor and cooled it, spreading it across the body and through the weapons connected to the hand. Overclocking is not possible for the Auto-Collant, nor can the system cool an Overclocked weapon. *'RTS-SG501 "Lucifel" Wing Binders' **'The unique feature of the Stargazer, the wing binders are capable of bursting out enough thrust to move at a speed only a Spacer can keep up with. The thrusters are also able to push anything behind it using the pressure of the thrust. While overclocked, the thrusters can go fast enough to even put it beyond the cockpit's pressure canceller limits and put the pilot in danger, but that's only if the pilot wishes to do so. The wings are also articulated so they can move from the side to behind the mobile suit itself. *'RS2-SG203 "Raphael" Overclock System & Adjuster' **'As a system feature, the Overclock System, like overclocking on a computer, boosts the performance of a single piece of technology beyond normal safety parameters. In conjunction with the reactor, all of the handheld weapons on the Stargazer are equipped with specialized grips so the connection to the reactor doesn't need the weapon to be completely linked to the hand. Doing this makes the weapons proprietary to the Stargazer itself, and makes them unusable by any other mobile suit (This also applies to enemy weapons the Stargazer gets. The Overclock System will not work at all on these, and the energy transfer between the mobile suit and the weapon will not happen). However, just like overclocking with a computer, it also comes with risks, as if you were to overclock a weapon for too long of a time period or supply it with too much power to begin with, that weapon will stop operating properly, and in some cases, can explode from the pressure of overclocking. Another feature linked with the Overclock System is an adjuster that allows the pilot to change the strength level of the overclocking on any weapon or equipment on the Stargazer. *'RS2-SG807 "Aaron & Zack II" Star-Field Spreader Unit' **'Inspired from the Stardust's Beam Spreaders, the Star-Field Spreader Units are a system feature on the Beam Shields. The external armor of the beam shield can open up and take energy meant for the beam shields, and shoots out a long beam that's four times the length of the mobile suit itself. *'R2S-SG100 "Jehovah" Star-Field Reactor Type M3' **'Developed specifically for the Stargazer, the S-FR Type M3 is the most advanced variant of the Type M. In order to allow the Overclock System, the reactor is modified to increase the output of atom conversion to boost the amount of energy beyond normal output. To keep it from overheating, the Type M3 includes more than one Atom Splicer and Nuclear Reactor (one on the main suit and two directly connected to the one in the main body in the Wing Binders) to handle the stress of the main's overclocked mode. *'RTS-SG502 "Chris" Optional Thruster Pods' History Trivia *The idea of Overclocking is inspired from the fan-made ZGMF-X71T Arch Destiny Gundam made by WackyModder84 and Animaster. Category:Stardust Century